Buffy and the Ancient Pyramid
by bayus
Summary: Buffy, Angel, Riley, Spike, Mertin, Tommy, Dawn, Giles, Xander, and Willow meet at the Pyramid Hotel for a dance, and instead encounter something more than just good music and dancing.....


_02_

**Buffy And The Ancient Pyramid**

Buffy got a invitation from Angel, Riley and Spike it said dear Buffy we really miss you and we hope you can come to our dance in Egypt we will meet you and your friends at the airport in Egypt we hope to see you there ps your flight leaves on oct. 27 at 2pm. " I got to get ready my flight leaves in four hours". She took a shower, packed her bags, called Xander, Willow and Giles telling them to meet her at the airport. Buffy and Dawn left, their flight number was 181 it was 1:15pm as the pa system said that the flight 181 is loading on platform 45. On they way to Egypt Xander got air sick so he spent the whole flight in the restroom. The plane finally landed in Egypt at 1am. Riley was there to pick them up at the airport. He took them to the back of the airport where he parked the car. " oh Buffy when we get there I have two friends that are dying to meet you". Buffy asked if they were hot. Riley told her that she'll see when they get there. Through Egypt they went until they got to the pyramid hotel of doom, that had load music coming from it. Buffy step out of the car, Tommy and Mertin were standing at the door. Buffy gave her half smile when Angel came out. Tommy asked Angel if that was a good thing. Angel responded with a laugh and said yes, Tommy blushed and smiled back at her. When she came up to them Angel introduce them. Buffy asked Tommy if he's like to dance. After the dance Buffy went up to willow and told her that she finds Tommy really cute and he was a really good dancer. Willow told Buffy she should go for him. Buffy decided to ask Tommy out since it seems like she known him forever. Buffy introduced Tommy to her friends. They all liked him except Dawn, she was not to keen on him. She knew that Tommy had a secret, so she kept an eye on him. Buffy had a few drinks and took Tommy upstairs. Dawn followed them because she thought Tommy would take advantage of Buffy. Angel stopped her from following Buffty and Tommy. Told Dawn that Tommy wouldn't do anything to hurt Buffy. Then Angel left to the living room. As soon as Angel was out of Dawn's sight she ran up the stairs and peaked in the room her sister Buffy and Tommy were in. Buffy was trying to kiss Tommy. He grabbed her by the arms, telling her he can't do this because it isn't right and he'll never take advantage of her. Dawn finally believed Angel and went back down stairs. Everyone was dead or close to death but Buffy's and Angel's friends. Dawn seen mummies and ancient farrows the only thing was that they were dead for three thousand years. Dawn ran up the stairs screaming, when Tommy grabbed her and asked her what was wrong. Dawn took Tommy downstairs and Tommy saw a mummy dragging Mertin away. Tommy wolfed out "I knew it!!" came from Dawn when Tommy turned into a werewolf. Buffy snapped back into reality and went downstairs to look for Tommy to kick his butt for what she thought happen between them. Buffy saw Dawn standing beside a werewolf so on reflex Buffy hit Tommy in the face. Tommy changed back and asked Buffy what she did that for. Buffy told Tommy that it was her job to fight demons and she didn't know he was a werewolf. Dawn told Buffy that they had Giles and that they should follow them to get Giles back. They went to find Angel and his friends for help and walked into an empty room. They took astep in the room and fell through a trapped door in the ancient pyramid. The lights were out and a fight began when the lights came back on everyone was tied up and knocked out. Tommy was the only one that didn't get tied up or knocked out since he leaded in a coffin before the fight began. Tommy was locked in, when he finally came to he tore his way out of the coffin. He saw everyone but Buffy , he untied everyone else. Tommy took Dawn by the hand and hid in thecoffin since someone was coming everyone else hid because they heard footsteps. The power went out again as the footsteps stop. Then Tommy heard footsteps beside the coffin coming from behind the walls. Tommy got out of the coffin and pulled Dawn out and quickly took her down the hall. Dawn seen a cat wrapped in bandages, the cat looked at Tommy and Dawn and started to run to his master. Tommy speeded after it and went to put it in the coffin he seen in the next room. When he saw Giles and Buffy just she was unconscious. Tommy on cuffed Giles and Buffy, he carried Buffy back suddenly there was an earthquake Giles said that they were rasing all the demons in the history of man kind to destroy the world by rasing the hell mouth. They need pure blood and strength of half man half demon with two souls. They need the chosen one to rise and take control of the world. Buffy was listening then she looked up at Tommy, he looked down at her, told her that he won't let it happen. Giles told them not to get mushy now because they had a world to save. Buffy asked how, Giles told her that they only had 3 hours to perform the ritual " so if we can protect Tommy for that long they can't do the ritual". Angel and everyone else caught up. Buffy asked Angel to take the first watch, nothing happen. Then Xander was on watch, Tommy was sleeping than there was a crash. Everyone went to check it out, someone tossed a gas ball into the room. Then they took Tommy and try to hook him up to the machine but it wasn't put together. " you idiots!" said their master " you four were suppose to have it put together we're running out of time!. Buffy asked Xander why Tommy wasn't in the room and told everyone that Dawn was missing to. Dawn came running in and told Buffy where Tommy was. Giles looked at his watch telling them they have only 5 minutes left before the final stage. They all asked what the final stage was Giles then reply that the demons have to dip Tommy in the flame of hell to call forth the demons.


End file.
